The Liberated
by aLeXaNdRaSaInSbUrY
Summary: It was a perfect plan...how could it go so wrong? Catching the eye of Gotham's giant mask wearing "Liberator" definately wasn't part of the plan. Will young Jessica break or will she rise up to be Gotham's savior? Eventual Bane/Oc.
1. The beginnings of a plan

"Watch it, hobo!"

I leapt back from the curb and fell on my ass. Looking up, I could see a yellow cab screeching down the street.

"It's called 'shelter challenged' asshole!"

I rubbed my backside as I stood up and brushed myself off. It was true…I was homeless. I had been for the last 6 months. But that didn't give anybody the right to go around insulting me.

"Come on Jess…pull it together."

My name is Jessica Stanley. Like I said before, I've been living on the streets for the past half year. Before that, I was an orphan at the Gotham Orphanage…I'd been living there since I was 5 years old; my parents died in the Slums, after the Scarecrow attack, so many years ago. I wasn't the only kid orphaned, but I would bet my money I was the most bitter. I still had family…well...Only one…but he would rather eat a bag of hair, then to raise me. Daggett…the rich bastard who runs most of Gotham's construction companies…is my uncle, though he would never admit to being related to a street rat. That made my anger boil. He would rather sit up in his penthouse, with all his food and wealth…and let the rest of Gotham starve. He could do so much good with his money…but he just sits up there, cackling like a greedy little kid.

"It's now or never." I huffed to myself.

I pulled my jacket a little closer and crossed the street, making sure I wouldn't be mowed down by anymore careless drivers. I let out a sigh of relief once the warm air of the posh apartment building hit my face. I passed the front desk, nodding to the security guard as I went. No use in drawing attention to myself by being shady. I quickly peered at the directory board that was next to the elevator. All the way to the top…just like I thought. I pushed the button and stepped in. I turned to face the closing door and shifted from foot to foot, as the elevator music played softly in the background. My eyes never left the light, as it slowly made its way up the light board. My anxiety rose with each level the elevator took me past.

"Breathe," I scolded myself," It will be easy. Walk-in….grab the pass card and walk out. Simple." At least…I hope it would be that simple.

I had been formulating this plan for weeks. The last time I had come face to face with Daggett had been the last straw. He had agreed to do some charity fundraising, to give back to the people of Gotham; more specifically the orphans. The orphanage desperately needed repairs, and the children could use some new clothes. Even though I hadn't lived there in years, I liked to consider myself a silent angle. Truth be told, I was still a little guilty for running away. I just couldn't stand it anymore…all the hushed looks I would get form potential parents…only to be skipped over when they learned who I was related too. I had been jerked around to many times…having to go through countless interviews…getting my hopes up when they would smile at me…only to have it crushed when they took another child home. From what I remember, the orphanage had become crowded after the Joker attacks eight years ago. I had been one of the older kids, looking after the new recruits. Hushing sobs and trying to hug the sadness away…it was a huge job for a thirteen year old.

Daggett had me running around like a chicken with her head cut off, getting donations from by name companies. The only stipulation was that Daggett's name would be on the donation, which was fine by me…so long as the money got to where it needed to go…..it never did. Which is why I am currently in an elevator, heading towards my uncles apartment, to take back what was owed.

I stood up from the wall I was leaning against, as the door let out a quiet ping and swung open. I hesitantly stepped out into the penthouse lobby…according to his schedule; he would be in a meeting downtown; which made this the perfect time to get in and grab what I needed. I walked up to the door and crouched down. I took out a bobby pin and a metal stick and jammed it into the lock. After a couple of minutes, the lock gave a satisfying click and the door opened. I smiled; lock picking had become second nature to me…it was one of the many skills I had acquired when I came to the streets. I slipped my tools back into my coat pocket and pushed the door open wide enough for me to slip in. Once inside, I shut the door and surveyed the room. The penthouse was an open floor concept. Which was great for me, because I could practically see everything from the door way. There was a short hall down to the left, which I had assumed led to the bedrooms and bath. My shoes squeaked on the hardwood floor, as I quickly made my way down that hall. The first door led to a marble bathroom, and the second was a guest bedroom. I didn't pay much attention, as I needed to move quickly. I tried the last door and smirk when it opened to his master bed room.

The walls were an off cream color, with random paintings hanging off. I knew he had someone else design it for him…Daggett wasn't that creative. I went over to the largest painting in the room and quickly removed it from the wall. I was glad I had remembered where everything was…I had only had a short amount of time to scope out the place. The safe had a 4 key code that would open it. I took out a crumpled piece of paper and quickly punched it in, holding my breath the whole time. I was rewarded by a beeping and the small door popping open. I carefully opened it with my gloved hand and peered inside. There were a number of documents spread about, accompanied by a couple of necklaces and watches. My eyes wandered until they came to rest upon what I was looking for.

"Ah! There you are."

My fingers wrapped around the small, white pass card. This little plastic square would allow me into all of Daggett's personal accounts and locked documents. It seemed to warm in my hands as I quickly shut the safe and replaced the painting. Now, I just needed to get out of here and regroup at my place. As I turned around, I let out a soft curse. Someone was coming through the front door. I quickly slide to the bedroom door and peeked out. I couldn't see anyone. As quietly as I could, I slipped from the bedroom and slunk my way down the hall. I was just at the bathroom door, when none other than Daggett sauntered through the front door. I jumped into the bathroom and cracked the door. I silently hoped he hadn't seen me.

"Stryver, can you imagine the wealth and power I will have?"

Daggett sat down on the couch and undid his tie. Stryver, a pale lanky man, who was his advisor, quickly closed the front door and turned to him.

"Now, now. Let's not count our chicken before they hatch."

Daggett scoffed and propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Stryver, don't be such a party pooper. Just think! In less than a month, Wayne Industries will be mine. All mine! I will absorb it and I will become Gotham's most rich and powerful!" Daggett seemed to be on cloud nine, as he leaned back and folded his hands behind his head.

"But Bane..." Stryver began.

"Bane doesn't know what he is talking about. The man is just a means to an end; pure muscle. I am the brain behind this. If I say it will work, then it will work." He said arrogantly.

I rolled my eyes. It was one of the many qualities I hated about my uncle. He was nothing like my father was…I really couldn't see how they could even have been brothers. While my father liked to blend in and enjoyed the simpler things in life, Daggett seemed to want everything and more. He was a spoiled, selfish brat, in my opinion.

I pressed my ear to the crack in the door. I really hoped that they would leave soon. My heart was beginning to pound, with the fear that they might find me. They continued idle chit chat…mostly one sided; Daggett had a big mouth and Stryver just seemed content to sit and listen. I was beginning to become restless and my feet were hurting from crouching too long. It was to my utter relief when Daggett's phone went off. I straightened a little, as I tried to listen to the conversation.

"What do you mean he ordered four more trucks? Bane has over 75% of my trucks as it is!" I could hear the anger rising in his voice.

"Son of a…just hang on. I'll be there shortly." He hung up on whoever was on the other end. "If Bane thinks he can go around ordering _my_ people, he has got another thing coming!" I could hear his heavy feet hit the floor, shortly accompanied by Stryver's. I let out a sigh as I heard the front door open and then slam shut. Looks like luck was on my side today. I waited a couple minutes before I moved, just to make sure that they had actually left. When all I could hear was my own breathing, I slowly opened the door and stepped out. I stretched out the cramps in my legs and made my way to the front door. My hands shook slightly, as I pulled it open and headed into the elevator. It wasn't until I was half way down the building, that the realization actually hit me. I had done it! All these weeks of planning and it had actually worked! I shook my head…well half of it was done. I still had to plan out how I was going to execute getting to the stock market to finish the rest. But for now…I allowed myself this small victory. I leaned back against the wall, and let my mind wander. Daggett seemed to be a little bit more on edge than usual. I smiled….thinking back to his conversation with Stryver…I had some dirt on him. He was trying to absorb Wayne Industries…interesting. I tucked that little bit of information away in the back of my head, as the elevator door opened. I made my way out of the lobby, and nodded to the security guard again. I couldn't believe how relaxed it was. Maybe it was just the way I looked? I had managed to scrounge up enough money for some new clothes. It wasn't anything to write home about. I had a dark blue sweater and dark washed jeans, and weathered leather winter boots…they were from a thrift shop, but hey! Beggars can't be choosers. I tucked my short blond hair behind my ear and readjusted my blue and white toque over top, as I made my way outside. I shivered in the cool autumn air. Winter was coming…I really needed to find something warmer to wear, but for now, it would do.

Sirens echoed off in the distance, and even though I knew they weren't for me, my steps became quicker as I made my way home. My walk was fairly fast; I didn't pass many people on my way, to my relief. The less people that saw me, the harder it would be able to trace back to me. The buildings and neighborhoods were becoming more and more degrading as I went. I didn't live in the nicest part of Gotham…who would want to live in the slums? The building I was currently residing in had been abandoned for almost a year. Walls had fallen and there were great big gaping holes in the ceiling. It was ugly and cold…but it was home.

I slipped through the half broken fence and through a hole in the wall were a door would have been. Broken pieces of ruble crunched under my boots, as I went about the building. My footsteps echoed back to me, as night fast approached. I walked across the building towards the end…I slowed down as I approached my little camp. It was quiet…almost too quiet.

I stopped all together and listened.

"I know you're there. Come out; come out, where ever you are." I called.

Silence greeted me. I took another couple of cautious steps forward and then I heard it. Heavy breathing. I stopped again.

"Come on!"

I could hear thundering footsteps and grinned. From around the corner, my German Sheppard, Leo, came bounding towards me. His fur was matted; he had a slight limp in his front right leg and he smelled to high heaven, but I loved him with all my heart. After all that I had been through….after the fact that everyone I had ever loved had left me in some way, Leo was always there. He skidded to a stop in front of me, then proceeded to jump and put his paws on my shoulders.

"Gah! Get off me you big lug!" I laughed, pushing him down. He gave a couple happy barks before trotting back a couple of steps. He sat on his back legs and his tongue hung out the side of his mouth, giving him a goofy expression. I giggled and began to walk towards my make shift camp. I sat down on the cold concrete and began to fiddle with a fire. Once it was lit and I was sure it would stay that way for a while, I went rummaging through some of the boxes I had. I managed to find a small can of beans and some preserved peaches; not the best meal, but when you hardly have anything; you can't afford to be picky. I moved back over to the fire and placed a metal grate on top of the fire, creating a sort of grill. While the beans warmed up, I sat back down and held my hands up to the warmth. Leo plopped down beside me and curled up. I smiled and ran my fingers through the fur on his head.

"Did you have a good day?" His ears twitched at my light tone. "My day started crappy. People can be such jerks…but it did get better…look!" I took the small card out of my pocket and held it up to the light. It still amazed me that something so small, could hold something as important as a man's life.

"Think of the power this tiny little thing carries." I twisted the card from side to side. There wasn't anything special looking at it. It was a solid white color, with a gold chip on one end.

"It shames me to think that I am related to that man! He has so much wealth and influence; you'd think he'd be able to do a whole lot of good for Gotham." I shook my head and placed the card back into my pocket for safe keeping.

As I sat huddled before the fire, I let my mind wander. I couldn't believe how easy it had been. Mind you, I had almost been caught…but other than that it had gone off without a hitch. Daggett seemed to be too preoccupied with something to probably even notice the card was gone. I could tell by the layer of dust on the contents of his safe that he didn't go into it that often.

"Well bud, do you think supper is ready?" I said looking over at Leo.

His head came up at the mention of food; he yipped happily as I carefully took the now hot tin of beans off the grill. I set it down next my feet and rummaged through my stuff for my army knife. Once it had cooled some, I jabbed the tip of the knife around the top and it gave a small _pop_; I sniffed and my mouth started to water. It had been about a day since I had last eaten. I needed to try and stretch out what I have, but tonight was in need of a small celebration. I switched my knife to a spoon and dug in. The beans burned my tongue, but I didn't care. I was finally going to put something in my stomach. Leo pawed my leg and gave a small whine. I smiled as I bent down and shoveled some of the beans on the floor; he happily lay down and slurped them up. I straightened again and continued to eat my own meal, my gaze becoming lost in the flames.

Now that I had the card, all I had to do, was go down to the stock exchange, plug it into a computer, take out the bonds and then leave. Simple.

I sighed…I knew it wasn't going to be that simple, but it was nice to think that way for now. When the time came to act, I needed to be in the right frame of mind. I needed to get a better change of clothes and find a place to shower. If I walked in looking like I did now, I would stick out like a sore thumb. In order to get the money I needed to complete my look, that would mean another day of sitting on the streets of Gotham and beg for it. I really hated doing that…It was very degrading, but I could do nothing else. Daggett had made sure of that. Not only was I known in the world of the rich and famous, but Daggett had drug my name through mud. He'd concocted some elaborate story about how I had tried to ruin him…the last version of the story I heard was that I had tried to sleep with all his business partners. I involuntarily cringed. It was the furthest thing from the truth. I liked to consider myself an honest woman…I would rather die, then to spread my legs for money or power. On that sour note, my appetite had vanished.

"Here ya go boy," I scooped the rest of the can on the floor," eat up."

Leo happily complied, liking the concrete clean. I shook my head, while I patted his head. He leaned up to press his head closer to my outstretched hand.

"Don't worry Leo. Someday, you and I are going to get out of this hell hole. I promise…"

I got up from my seated position and shuffled the few feet over to my mattress. It wasn't the comfiest, but it did the trick. I lay down and crossed my arms behind my head. I could see the starry night sky through the hole in the ceiling. The sounds of downtown Gotham echoed through the walls of the building, lulling me into a half awake, and half asleep state. I jostled a bit when I felt something warm plop down on my right side. I smiled, as Leo curled around and tucked in. I closed my eyes as I concentrated on the soft crackling of the fire. Today had been exhausting, but tomorrow promised something better.

_The night is always the darkest before the dawn._

My stomach clenched, rousing me from my calm state, as the words of Gotham's White Knight flitted through my mind.

_I hope you were right, Harvey…because I could use a little light right now._

**A/N**_ And chapter one is complete. It was a lot longer than I had hoped, but I hope you enjoyed it. Disclaimer, I do not own anything Batman related, except for my OC. Don't hesitate to leave me your thoughts!_


	2. A Stroke of Luck

**A/N**_ First off, I would like to say a big, huge thank you to __**AnnaBanana314 **__and __**BlueJay15**__ for my first reviews! You guys rock! Anyways, I still don't own Bane or Batman…just Jessica. Now, on with the story!_

_Please, sir, may I have some more?_

A small giggle escaped my lips as that line passed through my thoughts. It fit my current state perfectly; I was currently huddled up against one of Gotham's many sky scrapers, with a little cardboard sign and a tin can. I tried to avoid begging as much as I could…but it was the quickest way I knew how to get the money I needed.

"Spare a coin or two?" I said to the people walking past.

I was sitting in the office district, where I knew everyone would be hustling and bustling in the lunch hour. I mostly got glares or people outright ignoring me…but there were the odd few who took pity. I leaned down and shook out the change from my can: $4.38….it was going to be long day.

I set the can back down at my feet, and my arms around my legs. It was starting to look like I would be out here all day. I let my gaze flit down the street. It was full of men and woman covered in designer work clothes, carrying fashionable handbags and briefcases that probably didn't carry anything; people carrying trays of hot food, as they made their way back to work. My stomach clenched painfully. Even though I had eaten the night before, a simple can of beans wasn't enough. I rested my head on my knees and sighed.

_Come on Jess…just a couple more hours. You can do this._

I don't know how long I sat there for, listening to the footsteps of strangers as they passed by me. Minutes…hours….who knows? It wasn't until I heard the scraping of feet stopping in front of me that I looked up. A tall man, hunch over a cane, peered down at my little card board sign.

"Time traveler: Need money for new flux capacitor." He read aloud.

I peered up at him; he wasn't that bad looking. He had dark brown hair and eyes…his face looked a little gaunt. Maybe he was sick? He looked young…around 35 I would say. He was leaning heavily on his cane. I could tell by the way his shirt hung to his body under his coat that he had been in shape once. Perhaps an accident?

"That's right, sir. I made the mistake of coming back to the past, hoping it would be a grand ol' time. But you know what they say…curiosity killed the cat." I smiled brightly up at him.

His thin lips twisted into a small smirk. He reached into his jacket pocket and produced a leather wallet. My eyes got bigger as he started counting out bills.

"Here kid," he handed me a wad of 20's, "You shouldn't be out here. There should be enough there for a hot meal and a place to stay for a day or two."

My mouth fell open in awe. It was like I had hit the jack pot!

"Umm…." I was speechless. All I could do was give the stranger a small smile.

"Go on. It's not like I need it anymore." With a nod, the man continued on down the street. I stood up and stared at the crumpled pile of bills in my hands.

"Holy. Shit."

There was enough here to get my outfit, with enough left over, that Leo and I could actually eat a proper meal. My eyes followed the man as he continued to hobble down the street. I raised an eye brow when he approached an expensive looking sports car. He pressed a button on his key ring, and the driver's side door opened. He clambered in and the car literally purred to life. I just stood there, as the car peeled away from the curb. There was a slight stab of jealousy that flitted through my stomach, before I quickly squashed it. This man had just given me a huge chunk of change. Speaking of which…

I stuffed the wad of money into my jean pocket, not bothering to count it. I quickly gathered up my things and headed for home. I had made it about halfway, when I changed my mind and headed for the department store. I felt sort of giddy walking into the big flashy store, with the knowledge that I could actually purchase something. Walking over to the racks, I began sorting through the many different styles of blouses, skirts, shirts, and dress pants. I needed to blend into the Stock Market world, otherwise this wouldn't work.

With my arms full of suitable options, I made my way over to the changing rooms. The woman who was manning them gave me a once over look, then pointedly looked down her nose at me.

"May I help you?" She said in a nasally voice.

I almost rolled my eyes, as I dumped the pile of clothes on the counter.

"I'd like to try these on. Please." I added when she raised an eyebrow.

Her mouth tightened into a strange smile. "Young lady, this is a place for fashionable woman to acquire the latest fashions, not some place for a girl to play dress up."

My eyes narrowed. "I can a sure you, _ma'am_, that I do have the funds to pay for this. If this is an issue, I would just love to talk to your superior."

With a delicate sniff, the woman turned on her heel and unlocked one of the many doors, leading to a small change room. I put every bit of venom I had into the smile I gave her as I passed her. I was used to getting looked down on, but I was starting to get tired of it.

After trying on several different outfits, I had finally found a suitable one; a pair of elegant dark washed designer jeans, a silk black blouse, completed with a dark blue half jacket. I left the change room with my finds and headed for the till. I groan inwardly, as I was greeted by the woman from earlier. She again gave me the disapproving one over, and sniffed.

"And how would you like to pay?"

I grinned, "Do you accept cash?"

"Look Leo! It's actual food!"

After my shopping trip to the department store, I had swung by a grocery and picked up some food with the money I had left. On the menu for tonight, were fresh vegetables, a packet of processed meat and cheese, some berries, and a couple chocolate bars for desert. My mouth was already watering.

I plunked down in the middle of my camp, after I had set down my bags next to my bed. Leo crawled onto my lap and wiggled. I obliged him a with a head pat.

"It amazes me that there are still good people in this world." I said to Leo. The generosity of the stranger still gave me pause. Why did he do it? I shook my head…I didn't need to dwell on that…what mattered now was my plan. Every time I thought about it, my heart beat a little faster. What were the odds that I could actually pull this off? I looked down at Leo...he was the only thing I had to lose. Even if I wasn't here, I knew that some of the other homeless would take care of him.

"Alright. Let's get cooking."

I constructed my home made grill over a fire, and placed a smooth piece of metal on top. I proceeded to lay strips of the meat on top. I sat back down and waited for the meat to cook. The sounds of the meat cooking filled the walls of the cold building. I let my shoulder relax. For now, everything was perfect.

There was a loud bang, and I was jerked forward into a standing position. I whipped around to face where the noise had come from; Leo let out a low warning growl.

"Jesus Lucas!" I screeched.

A tall lanky man stepped from behind the knocked over barrels. Lucas gave me a cheeky grin and walked towards me. Leo, having known Lucas since he was a pup, bounded over to him, and proceeded to greet him with wet dog kisses.

"Traitor." I huffed under my breath, at my dogs antics.

"Sorry about that, love." Lucas said in his Scottish brogue. When I had run to the streets all those months ago, I had met Lucas. He was only a couple years older than I was, but he seemed wiser than his years. He told me that he had left home early, because he was sweet on a girl his parents didn't approve of. Typical teenage love story: boy meets girl, boy and girl fall in love; parents disapprove; proceed to run away; and then the evil bitch that reality is, hits.

"I think you live to give me a heart attack." I shook my head and sat back down in front of the fire. Lucas, with Leo in tow, sat down next to me and held out his hands to the warmth.

"Not really…although you are quite lovely when you blush."

I rolled my eyes. "Ever the charmer… Hungry?"

"Since you're offering." He gave me a huge grin.

I chuckled and checked on the meat. When I was satisfied that it was done, I split the portions between the three of us, and passed out the veggies.

"You must have either robbed a store, or had a hell of a lucky break." He said in between bites.

"Yeah, you could say that." I mumbled.

"So how've you been? Stepping into anymore fists?"

"Oh come on! That was one time, and it was dark…."

I'd made a rookie mistake in the first few weeks on the streets. I had tried my hand at pick pocketing…it seemed easy enough…had I not targeted a martial arts teacher. His punch was so hard; my ego was still bruised, months after.

"Sure, sure." Lucas laughed. My face grew red with embarrassment.

"Anyways," I quickly changed the subject. "You won't believe it. It worked."

"What worked?" He stuffed another chunk of celery in his mouth.

I grinned and produced the little white card from my pocket. I waved it in his face to get his attention. He spurted and went into a coughing fit.

"J-jess. How the hell did you get that?!"

"I told you," I put the card back, "It would be easy."

Lucas spit out the half chewed celery and took a couple of deep breaths, before pinning me with a glare. "No."

"Oh Lucas don't-"

"No! This plan of yours is dangerous and stupid!"

I held back an angry sigh. We'd been through this fight before. "Be that as it may, somebody has to do something! Lucas, you saw the state the orphanage was in!"

"Yes, but what makes you think you have to be their savior?"

"Nobody else will!" I snapped.

"Look," he set down his food and took my hands in his," I know what your Uncle did was wrong, but you of all people should know how cruel he can be to people who've tried to fight him!"

I ripped my hands from his and stood up. My tempered rose and I began to pace back and forth. Leo followed me as I crossed the room, and then lowered his head back to his meal.

"I know you're upset," he began, and I scoffed. He continued on, "but that card is going to be the death of you."

"Something has to be done. Daggett has gone too far. Did you know that he is trying to take over Wayne Enterprises?"

"What does that have to do with anything?" He said his annoyance apparent. "Wealthy businesses absorb other companies every day of the week."

"But that would mean he would have even more power and more money! He won't stop until he turns this city into his own personal slave hut!"

"You're a stubborn wench aren't you?" He yelled.

Lucas was silent after that. I was sure that I had pissed him off, hence the silent treatment. I stopped my pacing and plopped down beside him. My anger was all but gone, just replaced by a wary feeling.

"I know you're just looking out for me, and I thank you for that. But," I interrupted him before he could speak, "this is something I need to do." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Oh...No...Don't do the eye…thing." When he let out a sigh, I knew I had won.

He hung his head into his hands and let out another sigh. "You make me feel old, woman."

I gave him a small smile. "Lucas, don't worry. The stock exchange is normally very busy, so no one will suspect a thing. I will just blend into the crowd."

"Hrmph." Was all he said. Shaking my head, I stood up again and went about replenishing the fire.

"I'm coming with you."

I turned and raised a skeptical brow at him.

"I'm coming with you to the stock exchange." He said more firmly.

"No, you're not. Like you said, it's too dangerous."

"So, we'll both be safer if we have each other's back. If you're going down in flames, why not have some company?" His smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

By the look on his face, I knew there was no point in arguing. We would just go around and around, until I eventually cracked under the pressure.

"Fine. But you need different clothes. We head out bright and early tomorrow."

"So soon?" He looked up at me in surprise.

"No time like the present." I said with a shrug. I looked over at the forgotten candy bars. I gingerly picked one up and handed it to Lucas, my appetite having vanished. He nodded his thanks and ripped open the wrapper. I plunked down on my bed and pulled my toque over my eyes.

I could hear Lucas get up and shuffle over to me. There was a silence that followed before he cleared his throat. I pulled one corner of my toque, to look up at him with one eye.

"I'll meet you there, shall I?"

I nodded and pulled the toque back down.

"The earlier the better. Meet you outside at 10." Without another word, he left.

I rolled over on my stomach and rested my head on my arms. All my energy seemed to have been sucked out with my anger. I know Lucas was just looking out for me, but didn't he understand? Justice needed to be done. It was apparent that nobody else was going to do anything about Daggett. I let out a soft sigh….I had gotten a very bad feeling since Lucas had started his ranting.

"_That card will be the death of you!"_

Lucas' words flitted through my mind. No…everything was going to be fine. I was sure of it. I let out another soft sigh….I had a feeling tomorrow was going to be a very long day.

**A/N**_ Well, I hope you liked it. I know there isn't any Bane yet, but I felt that I should try to justify Jessica's actions. Anywho, next chapter is the Stock Exchange…dun dun duunnnn! Please don't hesitate to leave me your thoughts!_


End file.
